Missing Milo
Missing Milo is the 23rd episode of the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Episode Synopsis When Cavendish and Dakota stop Milo from destroying a pistachio plant, they change the future. Pistachio plants become sentient and take over the planet, so Cavendish, Dakota and Milo must race through time to save the future. Plot Part One After Milo, Melissa and Zack narrowly avoid an one coming wave of lava, Milo decides to swing by the grocery store to pick up snacks. On the way he is pulled aside by Dakota and Cavendish, who were sent to check on a pistachio seedling, to see if he was trying to thwart them, he denies it and explains Murphy's law to them. He leaves and they stop him from stepping on the tiny pistachio plant. They contact Mr. Block to tell him they succeeded in their mission. As they tell him he is attacked and they wonder if something's wrong or if Mr. Block is pranking them. They seek out Brick and Savannah to borrow their time machine and interrupt their mission to help end the common cold. They refuse and Milo arrives, causing the ground beneath them to crumble and them to fall off a cliff and into the sea. He gives them back their temporal communicator and inadvertently goes with them, leaving his backpack and Diogee in his present. The three arrive in 2175 to find it over run by pistachions. Meanwhile, Zack and Melissa search in vain for Milo in modern time. Part Two The three head for the Time Bureau to make sense of what is going on. Along the way a peach hits Cavendish and they hide before the pistachions see them, but are soon discovered and run. Meanwhile Zack and Melissa are led by Diogee to Milo's backpack, where they encounter Brick and Savannah who try and interrogate them. The three flee with the time travelers hot on their tails. Zack and Melissa run for the sewers and give them the slip for a little while only to be cornered by the agents until they are saved by Scott. They go with Scott to Subteranis but Brick and Savanna are hot on their trail. Scott tries to collapse a house on them but they escape the rubble before meeting their targets at a trap door. They are hit with a sign then roll into a pit where they are flooded with rats and a wolf. Scott leads the kids back to the surface. In the future Milo, Vinnie and Balthazar are running from the pistachions when they hot wire a hover craft elevator to escape. They make it to their time machine and escape. Meanwhile back in Milo's time, Zack and Melissa head to Milo's house and they and Sara see him in the pilot episode of Doctor Zone. They are shocked and desperate for answers. In the future, King Pistachion takes his time machine to try and intersect the trio. Part Three Balthazar, Vinnie and Milo send themselves ten minutes into the past to reach the Time Bureau. They see them selves walking into on-coming troops and they throw a peach at themselves to warn them, realizing it was themselves who saved them and questioning the peache's origins. The trio then make it back to the Time Bureau to learn that the plant they saved was King Pistachion, they escape an ambush thanks to Murphy's law and escape to the time machine. Milo leads them to the llama incident to throw them off their trail, which succeeds Meanwhile, in the present, Melissa takes Sara and Zack to her Murphy's law room, a room dedicated to documenting Murphy's law in a weirdly specific manor, they notice Vinnie and Balthazar in the background of most of the pictures. Sara offers to take them to someone who can help. Sara takes Melissa, Zack and Diogee to the home of Orton Mahlson to get answers. Orton tells his guests that the time traveling trio inspired his show and Milo gave him a letter to give to his friends telling them to go to the school with his backpack by three that day. Part Four As Milo and the time traveler head for the meeting point, they are attacked by a pistachion, but Dakota knocks it off. As Sara and the others reach the middle school space time portal opens up, revealing the pistachions. Moments later Milo shows up, as Sara is about to throw Milo his backpack the king parries it to the flag pole. They get in the time machine and try to destroy the plant that would become the king, but they fail drive through the school, the arrive in the courtyard and are cornered by the pistachios after they tore the time machine in half. Part Five The six escape while the pistachions are distracted and Milo gives them random equipment. He gives the time travelers a catapult and a sink from the girls bathroom they drove through, Zack a rope and a pulley, Sara a triple extra-large straight jacket, and Melissa wind chimes and a self-inflating air mattress. They take out pistachions while Milo sets to destroy the plant. He stops when he sees everyone was captured. He backs away and blows a woodpecker whistle to summon woodpeckers to attack the king. It works temporarily and but the king reaches Milo. As the king is about to claim victory, Diogee pees on the plant, saving the future. Mr. Block has no memories of the event since the timeline was fixed and sees it as an attempt to get out of pistachio duty. The time travelers part on good terms with Milo and company before running into Brick and Savannah and giving them the keys to their destroyed time machine, much to their dismay. They tell Milo of Melissa's room of him and show him the pilot episode show show him the letter. They wonder why he went to 1965 in the first place. Back in the space time continuum, the pistachion that Dakota hit lands in 1955. Song *I Can't Find You Gallery Notes International Airings *TBA Trivia *This is the series' first one hour special. *Two references to Phineas and Ferb are made. First, during the song ''I Can't Find You'', the girl in the shop is holding a Ducky Momo book. The exchanges Dakota and Cavendish have about flooding the engine are similar to Phineas and Ferb's comments during their Himalaya escape in '[[w:c:phineasandferb:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!|''Summer Belongs to You!]]', though Phineas looked more warned and Ferb was calm; while Vinnie was skeptical and Balthazar is disappointed by his partner's sentences. *A caption during the scene where Brick and Savannah are reintroduced reveals that they are "''Time Travelers First Class". *Melissa has a room with pictures of Milo, incidents and his past possessions. She claims its a way to help him figure a way with Murphy's Law. **She also has a picture of him when he was an infant. It could imply they met at a young age. **Zack says it's "weirdly specific". *This is the first time Diogee and Sara interact. *Diogee has a bowl saying "the greatest dog in the world" in Chinese, which was ordered by Sara. *Melissa's house is seen for the first time. *Orton Mahlson, the creator and star of Dr. Zone, knows who Cavendish and Dakota are. He claims they were the inspiration to create the show. *Zack shaves his neck daily. Continuity *The Llama Incident is mentioned while Milo is in the future and seen when Milo, Dakota and Cavendish try to lose the Pistachions. ("The Llama Incident") **The Pistachian appearing at the football field in The Llama Incident is explained. Milo, Cavendish and Dakota tried to lose the Pistachions and Milo knew when and where. He used the said incident as a way to lose the Pistachions. Though in "Missing Milo" llamas run over pistachians on a random road and not over a football field. **The woodpecker whistle used during the woodpecker incident is used again. *Also the episode referenced ''The Substitute'' as the pistachio plant grew and led to a foreshadowing cliffhanger, until the events of this episode. *Zack mentioned going down the sewer with Milo on his first day from ''Going the Extra Milo''. **The bird that takes their map is also seen briefly as the exit the sewer. *Brick and Savannah make another appearance from their debut in ''Time Out''. *Milo is on good terms with Cavendish and Dakota after an assumption that Milo is agent trying to stop their missions involving pistachios from Time Out. Allusions * Deus Ex Machina ''' - Diogee's full name is revealed to be "Diogee Ex Machina Murphy", a pun on the name of a plot device that abruptly resolves an unsolvable conflict. *Back To The Future' - At the end of the episode a pistachion is seen falling through the time stream and landing in a town's square in 1955. In ''Back To The Future 1955 is the year Marty goes back to and starts all the trouble, also there is a building with a clock similar to the one from the movies that is the focus of several scenes. *''Back to the Future part 2'' - 'In 1965, Milo wrote a letter for Olton to give to some people fifty years after it was written to help the current day. In ''Back to the Future part 2, a letter by Doc Brown in 1885 is delivered to Marty McFly Sr. in 1955 to report his whereabouts. *Nathan Hale' - As Jerry disintegrates he invokes the patriot's famous quote, "I only regret I have but one life to lose for my country". Errors *The Time Ape logo on Sara's shirt reverses several times throughout the episode. **It does so twice on screen, when she's talking to Orton Mahlson on his porch and again in the glasshouse garden. *Milo shouldn't be able to ride a bike with only the front tire, because the chain isn't connected to it, in fact we see it is not. Pedaling is useless. Despite this, he is seen riding the bike with no problem. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Josh *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *King Pistachion *Dr. Zone *Time Ape *Elliot Decker *Savannah *Brick *Mr. Block *Scott References pl:Missing Milo vi:Missing Milo Category:Episodes Category:M Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials